A Very Happy New Year
by hoffkk
Summary: The kids have their own News Years party at Riley's place and Josh and Maya end up sharing not one but two special moments!


Maya sat in the bay window in the Matthews living room, watching Riley and Lucas as they sat on the couch, chatting aimlessly with goofy grins on their faces. Seeing Josh tonight at the Matthews New Year's Eve party, really helped put things in perspective for Maya. All it took was a flash of one of his adorable smiles to make Maya see that her feelings for Lucas paled in comparison to her feelings for Josh. Thus, she decided that they were better off as friends, though she kind of already knew that deep down somewhere. Then, when Farkle told her the truth about Riley's feelings, it further cemented her decision, and she told Lucas it just wasn't meant to be.

Smiling sadly at the couple on the couch, she realized how perfect Riley and Lucas were for each other and wondered if she would ever have that with someone. It seemed highly unlikely. Maya just wasn't lucky like that.

"Hey." Josh said, suddenly appearing at her side, standing a bit nervously with his hands shoved into his jean pockets.

"Hey." She repeated back, offering a half smile.

"You okay?" Josh asked, taking a seat next to her on the bench close enough that their knees brushed slightly, sending a rather enjoyable chill up through Maya's body.

"Yeah, of course." She feigned indifference, trying to play it cool. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Farkle told me what's been going on lately with you, Riley, and Lucas...and I can see that you look bummed." Josh explained, wanting to something, anything, to make Maya feel better.

"It's-it's not that..." Maya began. "I'm just realizing how lucky Riley _is_ and how lucky I'm _not_. I mean, she's got the perfect family and a guy who really cares about her. Me... not so much." She finished, staring down at her black, calf-length, wedge boots, actively avoiding his eyes.

Josh heart sank a bit at her words, how could she think so little of herself? All he could see was this amazing, strong girl who played really well with the crummy hand she was given. He needed to make her see what he saw, he needed to make her smile a real smile and see her face light up like it usually did around him, radiating a golden glow rather than this grayish hue she seemed to be sporting now, matching her silvery, turtleneck sweater dress all too well.

"Well, perfection is over-rated," Josh commented after a beat, then pushed up the sleeves of his light blue sweater, which Maya loved on him because it really brought out the blue of his eyes. "and for the record, howdy over there isn't your type."

At that, Maya's eyes snapped upward to meet Josh's and she gave him a quizzical expression as she replied, "Oh? And how would you know my type? You don't even really know me." She finished, throwing his words playfully back at him that he had used on her at the dorm party months ago.

"On the contrary," Josh countered. " _I know_ that you are a good person who would do anything for a friend, including fighting their bullies and putting their happiness above your own. _I know_ that you are not afraid to listen to your heart even when it tells you to make a bold move like crashing a college party to protect someone you care about from witches,"

Maya couldn't help but smirk at that comment as she fumbled with the hem of her sweater dress.

"and _I know_ that you're a strong person who fights for what she wants and never gives up. _I know you_." Josh paused to place his hand over hers that lay gripping the bench beside her. "I really like you, Maya."

The smile was instantly gone and replaced by shock. Maya just looked at him, her face probably as serious as his was at the moment, her heart beating rapidly. She had dreamt of this moment for months and now it was actually happening. Part of her was ecstatic and the other part felt deflated as reality set in.

"But your too old for me." she spoke softly, cerulean eyes never leaving his.

"Yeah, I am... but I won't be forever." He grinned. "Don't forget that." He added with a squeeze of her soft, warm hand, enjoying how perfectly it fit in his own.

Maya noted the same thing about him and much more. Joshua Matthews had to be the sweetest, most perfect guy on the planet. I mean, he came over here to cheer her up, told her how great she was, _and_ held her hand, but most importantly... he gave her _hope,_ and not just for her future, but for _their_ future. What other seventeen year old, college-bound boy would do such a thing? There couldn't be many, of that Maya was pretty certain.

Before Maya could even fathom a response, they were interrupted.

"Guys! It's starting!" Squealed a perky Riley as she turned up the volume on the TV.

Josh and Maya released each other's hands and made their way around the couch to join Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, and Auggie for the remainder of the count down.

"10...9...8..." They all shouted along with the people on the TV.

Maya glanced at Josh and caught him staring at her. They both shared a small smile and then looked away.

"7...6...5..." Maya couldn't help herself and peeked over at Josh again to find him tickling Auggie as he counted down. She beamed at them, thinking again about how wonderful he was.

"4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all cheered in unison. Riley grabbed Maya in a tight hug, before turning around to hug Lucas and the others. Maya turned the opposite way and came face to face with Josh.

"Happy New Year, Maya." He said sweetly as he gave her a boyish grin and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

In that moment, Maya knew Josh was right about at least one thing: she wasn't afraid to follow her heart and make a bold move. And right now, she was going to prove it. Before giving it another thought, she stepped forward and grabbed Josh by the sides of the face, pulling him close until their lips met. His hands flew up in reflex to grab her waist and his eyes widened a bit before fluttering closed. The kiss was magical but brief. It was longer than the one Riley had shared with Lucas, but not by much, and felt completely right. Maya had no regrets about this moment.

Pulling back, Maya smiled sheepishly and finally responded with words to his last statement, "Happy New Year, Josh." then pushed some hair behind her ear nervously before turning around to join the rest of the group who had made their way over to the kitchen for some sparkling grape juice, totally oblivious to the moment Maya and Josh had just shared.

Josh stayed put, running a hand through his brown locks as he processed what had just transpired between the two of them. He sighed, then found himself wearing the biggest, dopey smile ever.

"Yeah, Happy New Year." He whispered to himself, catching Maya's eye from across the room, making both of the smiles they donned widen even more.

Yes... a _very_ happy new year it was.


End file.
